


Through The Eyes Of Flame

by detergent, verhalen



Series: Multitudes [1]
Category: Flameborn (Multiverse), Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canines Reincarnated As Canines, Canon Era, Characters of color, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Elves Reborn As Mortal, Fanart, Hells the Unicorn, I'm Sorry Tolkien, I'm sorry kiss, Magical Realism, Memes, Modern Era, Moodboards, Other, Photoshop, Silmarils, The Adventures Of Hells And The KISS Dolls, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24213943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detergent/pseuds/detergent, https://archiveofourown.org/users/verhalen/pseuds/verhalen
Summary: Fanart for the Flameborn multiverse, both our own art as well as art we have commissioned or received as gifts from others.
Relationships: Anthony Hewlett-Johnson (OMC)/Sören Sigurðsson (OMC), Maglor & Hells The Unicorn, Maglor & Maglor's KISS Dolls, Maglor/OFC, Maglor/OMC, Nicholas Decaux (OMC)/Sören Sigurðsson (OMC), Nicolae Dooku (OMC)/Sören Sigurðsson (OMC), various
Series: Multitudes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1425331
Comments: 74
Kudos: 33





	1. Maglor and Sören

**Author's Note:**

> Sören Sigurðsson, Anthony Hewlett-Johnson, and Alinta Jonsson are Verhalen's OCs. (Refer to his [Transformative Works Statement](https://verhalen.dreamwidth.org/263827.html) for more information.)
> 
> Yeyette, Náriel and Ryu are Detergent's OCs.
> 
> Nicolae Dooku / Nicholas Decaux is a modern-day version of Count Dooku from Star Wars who we count (har har) as an OC because he has evolved past his canonical origins.

A painting of Maglor and my OC, Sören Sigurðsson, set in the [Northern Lights](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1300868) 'verse. Done by the wonderful [Kaprriss at deviantART](https://www.deviantart.com/kaprriss).

  



	2. Maglor

Made by Verhalen in May 2020.

Maglor as I see him in the modern-day verses that I write. Wearing glasses is a part of his glamour around humans - he can expend slightly less energy on glamouring his eyes. His hair is also glamoured here - his true hair length is down to his thighs.

  



	3. Claire De Lune

A portrait of Claire James, who is Narya Flame's OFC. Made by Verhalen in May 2020.

Though this is digital art, I tried to effect the look of an oil painting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of November 2020, Narya and I have severed ties. While I previously wrote her OFC Claire James across my multiverse with permission, her name will be replaced where she featured in my fic, to further disconnect.
> 
> I am keeping this picture in the collection for the sake of posterity (both proof of ownership of my art, as well as having a record of the comments), but Claire is no longer a part of the multiverse I write.


	4. In Chains - Banner

Banner for my fic [_In Chains_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18070109), which is set in Iceland. I (Verhalen) made the original version of the banner in May 2020; title on banner was edited in January 2021.

From left to right: Maglor, Sören, Dooku.

Version without text:


	5. Fumbling Towards Ecstasy - Banner

Banner for my fic [ _Fumbling Towards Ecstasy_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18459263). Banner made by Verhalen in May 2020.

  



	6. Rain Falls - Banner

Banner for my fic [ _Rain Falls_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21362908). Banner made by Verhalen in May 2020.

  



	7. Blood Sings - Banner

Banner for [ _Blood Sings_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22279951).  
Banner made by Verhalen in May 2020; title on banner edited in January 2021.

Version without text:


	8. Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time - banner

Banner for my fic [ _Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14787306). Banner made by Verhalen in May 2020.

  



	9. You Give Me Fever - Banner

Banner for my fic [ _You Give Me Fever_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23288437). Banner made by Verhalen in May 2020.

  



	10. Moodboard: Nicholas Decaux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moodboard for Nicholas Decaux, who is a modern-day spin on Count Dooku in the [Learning To Fly](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539544) verse (and other verses).

Moodboard made by Verhalen.

  



	11. Moodboard: Anthony Hewlett-Johnson

Moodboard made by Verhalen.


	12. Moodboard: Sören Sigurdsson

Moodboard made by Verhalen.

  



	13. Just For Fun: Daddy Shark

SemperViridis sent me this shoop re: Anthony Hewlett-Johnson (given the epithet "The Shark" in verses where he's a barrister). 😂 😂 😂

  



	14. Just For Fun: Blingees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Verhalen:) One day in early April 2020 I went on Blingee and made Blingees of Fëanor, Sören, Anthony, Maglor, and Dooku/Decaux. (I made *two* of Dooku to annoy my muse, sort of as revenge for all of the bloody pining and angst across the multiverse.) 
> 
> This is horrible and awful and I regret nothing.

  
"Original Gangsta" Fëanor

  
Sören

  
Anthony

  
Maglor

  
Dooku / Decaux  
(who hates the words "swag" and "YOLO", I might add. "THOSE AREN'T EVEN WORDS.")

  
also Dooku / Decaux  


  



	15. Broken Wings - Banner

  
Banner for my fic _[Broken Wings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24481624/)_ , made by Verhalen in May 2020.


	16. Ryu, Hiro and Yeyette

  
(made by Verhalen, November 2020)

A gift for [Detergent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/detergent/pseuds/detergent), of her OCs Ryu, Hiro the Dog, and Yeyette (who feature in the verses [ _Two Fires_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807453) and [ _Corn Of Eternity_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973479)).


	17. Sören/Fëanor

  
A gift made for [Verhalen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verhalen/pseuds/verhalen) by [detergent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/detergent/pseuds/detergent)


	18. The Look: Fëanor/Fingolfin

Made by Verhalen in April 2019; reposted to A03 in November 2020.


	19. Grace: Finarfin

Made by Verhalen in November 2020.


	20. Si Ná Mára (This Is Fine): Fëanor

Made by Verhalen in November 2020.


	21. Man Fur: Nicholas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made a birthday present for myself; it's gratuitous beefcake art of Nicholas 😇😁😂😉

  
color version

  
black-and-white

(made by Verhalen in November 2020


	22. Winter: Ryu and Hiro the Dog

  
(Made by Verhalen in November 2020)

A gift for Detergent, of her OC Ryu and his enormous companion, Hiro the Dog.


	23. Definitely On The Naughty List: Nicholas, Sören and Anthony

  
(Made by Verhalen in November 2020)


	24. Just For Fun: Careless Whisper

  
George/Ananas OTP. (Made by Verhalen in November 2020.) As seen in [chapter 37 of _Broken Wings_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24481624/chapters/67890391).


	25. Ali

Art of Verhalen's OC Alinta Jonsson (goes by Ali for short), a gift from SemperViridis in December 2020.  
(Ali appears in _Flames of Eternity_ and _Blood of Eternity_.)


	26. The Light: Anthony/Sören

  
Sören finds a Silmaril at Reynisfjara, with Anthony present. Made by Verhalen in November 2020, posted in December 2020.


	27. Hair Metal Maglor

  
Made by Verhalen in December 2020.

~ ~ ~

Bonus - Hair Metal Maglor with [Hells the Unicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Hells%20the%20Unicorn):  



	28. Maglor And Friends

  
Maglor with Hells and the KISS dolls. Made by Verhalen in December 2020.

(In my fic _[The Hounds of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27031993) _, Sören begins affectionately trolling Maglor by taking Maglor's stuffed unicorn Hells and Maglor's KISS ~~action figures~~ dolls on trips, taking photos of them, and texting the photos to Maglor.) 


	29. Maglor And Friends: Holiday Edition

  
A remix of [Maglor And Friends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24213943/chapters/68967456). Made by Verhalen in December 2020.


	30. Sören And Ingmar's First Meeting

  
Made by Verhalen in December 2020; posted in January 2021.

[In chapter 5 of my story _In Chains_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18070109/chapters/42887018), Sören meets Ingmar Borovkov (alias for Ingwion) at a club in Reykjavik. Sören doesn't know it at the time, but that encounter will change his life forever.


	31. Flóki

  
  
Flóki Leifursson (alias of Loki Laufeysson), who features in the _Eternity_ trilogy of the Northern Lights verse ( _[In Chains](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18070109), [Like Flames](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19774741), [Blood Sings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22279951)_).   
Made by Verhalen in December 2020; posted in January 2021.


	32. Like Flames - Banner

  
Banner assembled by Verhalen in January 2021, for [_Like Flames_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19774741).   
Centerpiece of Flóki is by Verhalen; the left image of Sören and right image of Ali were made by SemperViridis.

Without text:


	33. Maglor and Ali

  
Made by Verhalen in January 2021.

In [ _Blood Sings_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22279951) (set in the Northern Lights 'verse), Maglor gets involved with Ali while living in Sydney. It happens that their connection started a long time ago, in Ali's previous lifetime... 


	34. Then + Now: Fëanor + Náriel | Sören + Yeyette

First: Fëanor and his twin sister Náriel.

Second: Sören Sigurðsson and his best friend Yeyette Arnaud.

(specific to _Two Fires_ , _Corn of Eternity_ and possibly other future verses)

Made by Verhalen in January 2021, as a gift for Detergent.


	35. Mau - Banner

  
A banner for Detergent's story [_Mau_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28582365/chapters/70049523), featuring her OFC Iármírië (Náriel) and of course, Mau the Cat.   
(Banner made by Verhalen in January 2021.)

~ ~ ~

Larger version without text:  



	36. Love Is A Long Road - Banner

  
Banner for my fic [_Love Is A Long Road_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28785588). Made by Verhalen in January 2021.

Larger version of the focal piece:  



	37. Leave A Light On - Banner

  
Banner for my fic [_Leave A Light On_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093371/chapters/63469390). Made by Verhalen in January 2021.


End file.
